First Year Flying Lesson Plans
Week 1 *Commanding the broom **Envision the broom flying into your expectant hand when shouting UP! ***The students need to be standing to the side of the broom with their dominant hand right above it. ***Students are more than likely to fail the first two times unless experienced with flying, so don't feel rushed to have them succeed! ***Have the professor make them practice it a couple times! **Envision the broom flying *Mounting the broom **Students will be taught to mount a broom. The student must lean forward slightly, both hands wrapped around the broomstick firmly. To get in the air, the must kick off firmly and envision themselves in the air. ***Again, don't feel pressured to have them succeed immediately! A lot of wizards don't succeed the first time, or even the second or third times. *Hovering off the ground **A lot of students have difficulty finding balance, and it's very common to fall off one side. Or the broom will roll over. Allow these mistakes to happen! They can be rectified by just fixing the angle to which students are leaning in. They need to distribute their weight equally across the broom! Week 2 *Flying the broom **They need to fly without falling off. **Every 30 feet a student flies without falling will be awarded 10 points. **The brooms are charmed to fly at a maximum height of 20 feet. **There are enchanted rings (4 different layouts, 1 per house) across the entire grounds that they have to pass through. Each ring is an extra point to the student. **The brooms are enchanted to reach a maximum speed of 8 miles per hour, and will automatically lower when a student begins to lose balance. Likewise, they will come to a complete halt if the student shouts 'stop'! Week 3 *Flying Intermediate Skills **Flying through 10 hoops (4 layouts, 1 per house), except there maximum speed is 30 miles per hour. They'll have to increase three miles per hour per hoop. They also need to be able to stop on their own. ***To stop, a student must go slower while simultaneously lifting their broom slightly 15 degrees. ***Students must learn to fly both in favor and against of wind currents, so each hoop passed will cause a change in wind direction. It's more likely than not that students will struggle against the currents, and that's ok. Week 4 *Quidditch 101 **Introduction to Quidditch ***What is it? When was it founded? By who? What are the variations of quidditch? This is the only course offered in a "classroom" (everyone is sitting on the floor in the training grounds and the professor has a whiteboard set up). **Flying while tossing quaffles back and forth with a partner, and then going up to the hoops and shooting the quaffle. Week 6 *Quidditch 101 **Aiming Bludgers **Dodging Bludgers **Catching Charmed Snitches (charmed to be slower) Week 7 *The students will get to meet big quidditch celebrities, hear quidditch stories, do a Q&A and be able to get one-on-one advice/practice with them. **Students will be allowed to use different headers this week to RP with a quidditch expert of their choice. Week 8 *Friendly quidditch match! A quidditch guest is referee and the professor is commentator! Both users may GM. Week 9 *Obstacle Course to test skills **They'll have to do everything from flying through hoops to shooting 10 quaffles from 20 feet away to zig-zagging through a bunch of objects in the air. The format is up to the professor/user in question. **It's gonna be raining!